


WANT

by minasdoll



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minseok acts on his wet dream in his sleep, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wet Dream, Xiuyeol - Freeform, and Chanyeol likes it, and so does Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: Chanyeol's infatuated with Minseok, he's not so subtle. What happens when they have to share a room?





	WANT

_In the fog of Chanyeol’s mind, Minseok is standing in the kitchen; rain pours from the clouds as it thunders outside. Minseok’s wiping the dishes clean while Chanyeol watches from his comfortable position on the couch a several metres away. His eyes fixate on Minseok’s flexing muscles as scrubs a heavy pan. Entranced, Chanyeol fails to pull his eyes away before Minseok notices. Smirking, Minseok puts the pot away and walks over to Chanyeol, lifting him from the couch and dragging him to the kitchen. Memory evolves into fantasy as Minseok whispers sweet nothings in his ear, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, pressing him against the counter…_

Chanyeol sighs, resting his head on the cold window of the car he’s currently in, staring into the dark city streets. The sound of a familiar voice shakes Chanyeol from his thoughts.

“Hey Yeol?..” Minseok turns towards Chanyeol from the front passenger seat, trying to make eye contact. 

“Yeah, Minseok?” The taller boy blushes and lifts his head from his phone screen, pulling out one of his earphones.

“Do you wanna share a room with me tonight? We underbooked so... some of us have to double up,” Chanyeol looks around the van, Kyungsoo’s staring out the of his own tinted window and Baekhyun’s playing some type of puzzle game on his phone. Neither of the other options feel like a good choice of roommate. 

“Yeah… Okay. You’re the quietest sleeper right?” Minseok smiles, Chanyeol finds himself doing the same.

“Obviously i’m the quietest, not a single snore has left this mouth.”

“That’s such a lie,” Baekhyun mumbles before quickly dodging Minseok’s swinging hand, Chanyeol laughs lightly. 

“I’m not sure what the sleeping arrangements will be… to be honest we may have to share a bed,” Minseok mutters while smirking, Chanyeol cannot think of a single normal response before Minseok starts a new conversation with the driver. Quickly, Chanyeol puts his earphone back in, turning away as he struggles to push away the thought of Minseok lying next to him. 

———-

“Are you sure it’s alright, Yeol? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Minseok calls sweetly from the bed of the hotel suite. 

“I...” Chanyeol has been changing into his light grey sweats in the bathroom for far too long at this point. He leans against the marble sink with his hands supporting his weight, making eye contact with himself in the mirror before dropping his head in defeat.

“...It’s, it’s really fine, Minseok... Don’t worry,” Chanyeol mumbles, stepping out of the bathroom. Their one double bed looks far too small, it sits in the middle of the room; surrounded by two wooden bedside tables, a green loveseat and a television. Minseok sits at the foot of the bed, flicking through various stations on the television completely shirtless, with cute stripey pyjama pants clinging to his toned waist. 

“You don’t mind do you? It’s kinda warm in here,” Minseok says as he stretches, Chanyeol’s eyes trail down his torso.

“Oh... Yeah, it’s fine” Chanyeol clears his throat, forcing his eyes away as he grabs his jacket from his bag, pulling it on. The suite is actually quite cold, the heater isn’t even on. 

“Are you tired? Do you want to sleep now?” Minseok asks, staring into Chanyeol’s back.

“Uh, not yet. I was thinking of working on some music for a little while but if you want to sleep now i’ll try be as invisible and quiet as possible.” 

“Oh…” Minseok sighs, standing up from the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his long black hair before switching off the television. 

“Is that alright?” Chanyeol asks, turning back to him with his laptop and headphones in hand.

Minseok puts on a small smile, “Yeah, don’t worry, Yeol. Just don’t stay up too late, we’ve got so much to do tomorrow,” he murmurs, climbing under the white sheets on the left side of the bed, snuggling with the pillow instantly. Chanyeol’s eyes linger on Minseok for a little too long.

“Hit the lights will you, Yeol?” Chanyeol snaps from his thoughts.

“Of course,” he says as he places his stuff on the loveseat. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he turns on the flashlight and walks to the room’s main lightswitch, switching off the lights. Carefully, he walks back to the loveseat, making sure to keep the flashlights beam out of Minseok’s line of vision. He zones out for hours, almost completing the first draft of a track he planned on releasing by the end of the year. 

Chanyeol yawns, checking the time. 2:17am. 

“Not bad…” He mumbles, making his way to the bed after saving his work and closing his laptop. Chanyeol takes off his jacket and shirt, trying to spot Minseok’s body in the darkness, he must be hidden in the sheets. Nervously, Chanyeol slides under the covers, squirming in the bed until he feels comfortable on the soft mattress. Minseok’s warmth is radiating from his side of the bed, he seems to have fallen asleep quite low on the mattress.

Minseok moves slightly, a small sound escaping his lips in the silent room as he wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s torso. Chanyeol’s eyes flicker open as he feels a sweaty body press against the his side. Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat as Minseok swallows. 

“M-Minseok?” Chanyeol whispers into the darkness. Minseok’s hips buck into Chanyeol’s thigh, his hard dick lightly ruts against his side. 

“U-Uh…” A gasp escapes Minseok’s agape lips. Chanyeol shifts the sheets in search of Minseok’s face, hoping to see some sort of sign that he was awake. Instead he sees tufts of messy black hair. Minseok grips the edge of Chanyeol’s pants, using them to bring their bodies even closer. He starts to grind against Chanyeol. 

He tries not to focus on the feeling of Minseok’s dick on his hip and the sound of saliva swishing in Minseok’s mouth as he grunts against Chanyeol’s bicep. The taller boy’s dick twitches as he struggles to keep his hand out of his pants. 

Minseok’s thrusts are slow but full of pressure, he drags his hips slowly backwards and forwards, creating friction between his dick and pyjamas. His speed intensifies when he props his leg on top of Chanyeol’s. 

“Y-yeol…” Chanyeol bucks his hips at the sudden mention of his name. Minseok’s drooling all over Chanyeol’s arm, his tongue sliding across his skin occasionally. Chanyeol fists the sheets as his hips begin to roll. Minseok moans at the sudden friction against his dick.

“Oh god, Minseok…” Chanyeol can’t tell if he’s speaking from panic or pleasure, his hands lift from the sheets and fiddle with his sweats, trying to pull them down without disturbing Minseok’s leg or thrusts. Amongst the movement, Minseok raises his leg higher, grazing it briefly against Chanyeol’s dick, making Chanyeol groan deeply. 

In the midst of this Minseok’s eyes flutter open, Chanyeol’s right hand lightly brushes against Minseok’s hard cock, making him moan into the taller boy’s arm muscles. Chanyeol simultaneously trembles at a realisation that Minseok’s pyjamas are wet with pre-cum.

“Min-Minseok… Uh,” Chanyeol moans. Minseok smirks in his haze, thankful that his wet-dream was a reality. Keeping up his own movements, he grinds firmly into Chanyeol’s hand and drags his lips across the tan bicep they were once plastered to. 

Minseok waits for a moment, taking in Chanyeol’s deep and whiny sounds before removing the sheets from above them. Chanyeol gasps as Minseok pushes his entire body up the bed, his leg drags against Chanyeol’s dick as Minseok aligns his pink lips with the younger boys ear. Minseok’s warm breath sends shivers straight to Chanyeol’s cock as he whispers, “I knew you wanted me.”

“The way you stare at me, the way you… refuse to make eye contact, they way you blushed at the idea of sharing a room with me...” Minseok continues to whisper at him with his raspy voice but Chanyeol barely hears it; Minseok’s simultaneously grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and placing it on the his abs, slowly dragging it down his muscles before sliding it into his pyjamas and onto his cock. Chanyeol grips it instantly, playing with the sticky head with his thumb. 

Minseok moans loudly, “Oh Yeol… Baby that’s.. Uhh…” Minseok bucks into the touch, stunting the rhythm he had with his leg against Chanyeol’s dick. He begins rubbing his leg again but he can tell the pressure is not enough for Chanyeol. Minseok releases the tight grip he had on Chanyeol’s pants, pulling his leg away. Chanyeol whines. 

“Minseok why are y- oH,” Minseok slides his hand down Chanyeol’s abs slowly, re-creating what he had Chanyeol do to him before stroking the younger boy’s dick. Chanyeol’s heavy breaths fill the air. Minseok’s now kissing along Chanyeol’s jaw. 

“Does this feel as good as you imagined, Yeol? Is this what you wanted?” Chanyeol is sweating, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Y-yes Minseok, oh g-god…” precum leaks from Chanyeol’s cock, Minseok lets it spread down the shaft as he pumps. Chanyeol tries his best to keep up, but he can barely manage to keep his hand in position on minseok’s shaft. 

“You’re such a mess baby, you can’t even concentrate well enough to touch the dick you’ve been craving for years. Luckily for you, your deep moans and… f-fuck,” Minseok’s breath catches in his throat as Chanyeol begins to massage his pink head with his thumb. 

“And groans… are enough,” Chanyeol’s hips are rolling, his sweats now half way down his thighs, exposing his dick to the cool air of the hotel suite. 

“Baby, take off your pants.” 

“But-” Chanyeol begins to whine. 

“No buts, my cock won’t go anywhere.”

They both sit up, Minseok’s gaze hazy and dark as he places his left hand on chanyeol’s abs once again, the muscles contract as Chanyeol tugs off his sweats. Minseok raises his hand slowly, Chanyeol’s dick twitches with each pinch of his nipples. 

Suddenly Minseok pulls away, taking off his pyjamas and grabbing some lube at the same time, “Yeol, are you ready for me?” 

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol blushes, he’d fingered himself not two hours before they’d arrived at the hotel.

“I always knew you were a whore, how many fingers did you use?” Minseok whispers as he covers his dick in lube.

“Three… I-I was thinking of you,” stammers Chanyeol. 

“Is that so, baby? I thought I heard you moaning for… Daddy?” Minseok is lying flat on his back, positioning Chanyeol above his pelvis. 

“Oh my god… You could hear that? I…” Chanyeol smothers himself in Minseok’s chest, hoping to slip into a fifth dimension where he hadn’t been so fucking loud.

“I think we all could, baby,” Minseok caresses Chanyeol’s back, his fingers trailing from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. 

“That’s so embarrassing, Minseok, are you mad?” Minseok laughs, his fingers falling to Chanyeol’s ass.

“God no… it was so hot, I came leaning against the only wall between us,” Chanyeol whimpers, hips bucking into Minseok’s. Minseok aligns Chanyeol’s ass with his dick.

“I-I’m sorry i didn’t wake you… I was so shocked and in the moment-”

“It’s okay Chanyeol, I thought it was obvious that i wanted you too,” Minseok begins to slide his dick into Chanyeol’s gaping hole. 

“I-I, didn’t know, uh fuck Minseok-”

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain, you look so hot for me, Yeol, so flustered and pretty, such a pretty pretty boy,” Chanyeol’s moan echos around the room. 

“Baby you’ve got to be quiet, you know Sehun is next door?” Chanyeol gasps, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, Minseok’s dick is deep in his ass. 

“Will you be quiet for, Daddy?” Chanyeol muffles a deep groan.

“Y-yes, Daddy…” Minseok smirks, squeezing Chanyeol’s ass.

“Good boy, can you move yet?” Minseok desperately wants to thrust his hips deeper into Chanyeol, his dick is slightly twitching inside him. Chanyeol nods and Minseok exhales, twisting his hips, bucking them into Chanyeol, moaning into the touch. 

“You feel so good baby, will you bounce for me?”

“Y-yes Minseok…” Minseok pinches Chanyeol’s ass lightly.

“Yes who?”

“D-Daddy, yes, Daddy...” Chanyeol moans as he lifts himself upwards, pushing back down, completely forgetting to stay quiet as he drops his head back with a moan. Minseok starts to thrust faster and deeper into Chanyeol’s clenching hole, he’s sighing deeply into the cool air, occasional and soft “uh’s” escaping his mouth. Chanyeol’s already halfway gone as Minseok hits his prostate; his is dick pulsating, aching to be touched. 

“T-touch me Daddy please touch me,” Chanyeol spits out, bouncing quickly on Minseok’s cock. Minseok removes one hand from Chanyeol’s ass to trace along the underside of Chanyeol’s dick, it twitches aggressively. 

“P-please Minseok, i’m gonna cum.”

“Hold on baby, i need you to be patient,” Chanyeol whimpers as Minseok removes his hand to regrip his ass. 

“I’m gonna pound you now, is that okay baby?” 

“O-oh god yes…” As soon as the words leave Chanyeol’s lips, Minseok removes his dick from Chanyeol and lies him flat on the bed. Minseok kneels on the sheets, lifting Chanyeol legs and positions his dick against Chanyeol’s hole, without hesitation he thrusts in. Skin slapping on skin, the creaking bed, and the moans from both Minseok and Chanyeol are only sounds that can be heard. Chanyeol stuffs a cushion in his mouth and Minseok’s thrusts get sloppier as he reaches his brink. 

“I’m c-close, Yeol…” Chanyeol removes the pillow from his mouth for a few moments, whines escape his lips automatically as he tries to gain composure.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Minseok bucks his hips once more at the sound of Chanyeol’s words and cums. He holds his position for a few moments, letting himself completely finish inside Chanyeol before slowly removing his dick, watching his cum drip from the gaping hole. 

“You’re so hot, Chanyeol- oh baby you didn’t finish?” Minseok stares down at Chanyeol’s throbbing dick, he could probably touch it and he’d cum on the spot. 

“I, I wanted to be good for you,” Chanyeol whines as Minseok pulls him into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. 

“You’ve been so good baby, don’t worry, i’ll help you,” Minseok kneels on the floor between Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol stares down at the older boy in surprise as he pushes his hair back and places his hands behind his back. Minseok looks up at Chanyeol with hazy doe eyes as he aligns his pink lips with Chanyeol’s head. 

Without so much as a warning, Minseok licks the underside of Chanyeol’s dick, from the base to the tip before engulfing it in his mouth. Chanyeol’s hips react instantly and Minseok starts bobbing, his eyes never breaking contact with Chanyeol’s, even when his hair falls slightly in his line of vision. He continues for no longer than ten seconds before Chanyeol is thrusting against his tongue. 

“I’m gonna cum… l-let me cum on your face…” Chanyeol barely whispers. Minseok pulls away, bringing his hands to Chanyeol’s dick, stroking it while sticking out his tongue. 

“O-oh fuck,” Chanyeol moans before cumming on Minseok’s tongue, face and hair. Minseok barely flinches. Chanyeol collapses on the bed after watching Minseok lick his lips and swallow. The older boy finds the tissues in the dark, wiping his face before grabbing his and Chanyeol’s pyjamas. He helps Chanyeol slide on his sweats and puts on his own pyjamas despite the wetness still there. 

Chanyeol’s almost asleep by the time Minseok has pulled up the sheets and snuggled behind him, placing an arm around his waist. 

“Goodnight baby,” Minseok whispers with a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder. He laughs as he hears the younger boy try to mumble, “goodnight, Minseok.”


End file.
